


Season 1

by AngelsandMoose



Series: SassyNatural [1]
Category: Avengers, Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Angels, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Wing-kink, cross-dressing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsandMoose/pseuds/AngelsandMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Shurley lives in a boarding house with his father, Chuck, and three older brothers; Gabriel, Lucifer and Balthazar. Due to their financial issues, they've lived there for years. However, the owners of the house, the Odinson's, feel no ill-will towards them. But it's about time each one of the houses' members gain a life of their own. This is the beginning to a very long and interesting story on the lives of the dysfunctional household on Bowery Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Old House

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a beginning to a line of fic's I'm writing based around the roleplays of me and my SassyNatural group based off of Tumblr. Go check us out! Anyway, you can safely assume that most of what these character's do is very very OOC. However, I did keep their major traits, so be happy. But to the actual warnings; there is mentioning of stuff, cross-dressing and rom-coms. Nothing bad here. Just to be safe, I will state now: Cas has a very feminine personality here, as do many of the angels, but Cas' is most forward about it and embraces that side of himself. I stretch 'embraces' very very widely. You'll see.  
> Also, expect a whole...lot of other characters from other things to pop up. Loki and Thor are just the beginning.

            That old creaky house. It was big, old and very, very …odd. Oddly placed, rather. It sat right on the corner of a street, facing another street, backed up to a nice, little old Neighborhood. In that old, two-story house lived a family. A very large, extended and removed about fifty-times-over family. In a town full of strange things, the people that lived there thought it was quite normal. However, as strange as they lived, think it was normal; this family in particular was strange to them.

It all would start at exactly Seven A.M sharp, with the loud, shrill wake-up call from the self-proclaimed (and rightfully so) head of the household, Loki. Full name was Loki Laufeyson Odinson. Normally in conversation, he would claim that he was ‘stuck’ with that name the moment he married his husband, Thor. He was right, but anyone would always point out that he didn’t have to marry him, but Loki would just become miffed and walk away.

The wake-up call would roll near everyone out of bed. Though after years and years of living with it, many had actually built up immunity towards it all.

“I said ‘ _WAKEY WAKEY’_! That mean’s get your scrawny asses out of bed! _NOW!_ ” Loki slammed his foot on the step of the stairs as he walked down, carrying what looked like a basket of laundry.

_THUNK_

A door opened

“You can go suck my—“

“ _GABRIEL_.”

“…I’m up, ya’ bitch.” The short angel shuffled out of his room, with a hangover no doubt, and an incredible case of bed-head. Normally he wasn’t the first out of bed, but recently he’s gotten fed up with morning roll-call. He, along with his family, had moved into the boarding house a few years back. Their father, Chuck, had sworn to buy a house and actually _move in,_ but since things went so well here, they kinda…’’forgot’’.

Next to emerge from their hole was the second-oldest, Luci. His full name was Lucifer, but everyone called him Luci, and nobody called him Satan. He was notorious for that name. But now he lived in a house with six other people and never really went out. Most of his free time was spent well; on the computer doing…things. Sometimes it was playing those weird indie-flash games, other times it was to watch kitten videos. Nobody questioned him.

Lucifer was silent, most-likely still mostly asleep, as he shoved his hand against his brothers face and walked into the bathroom. Toppling to the floor, Gabriel just laid there, staring at the ceiling, apparently too tired to do anything.

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Gabe looked up at his younger brother, Balthazar. Younger than both but more mature.

“I just thought ‘why don’t I lay on the ground and reflect my life’?”

“It’s barely even eight-thirty and already at full guns with that sass mouth. Are you planning to get off said ground or just lay there until one of us trips over you?”

“The latter.” He twiddled his thumbs and smiles.

“Alright then.” Balth shrugged and walked downstairs, stepping on his brothers chest purposefully.

“Ow?”

“Since you’re not doing anything important, why not go raise our youngest littermate from his bed?” Lucifer was actually standing right next to the grounded angel, is hair dripping wet from a very quick shower.

“Hey, I’m doing important stuff! Is thinking over my future not important to anyone here?” Gabe sat up on his elbows and glared.

“No.”

“Fine then. I’ll go. Just don’t blame me when I’m still living here in ten years.” He flopped to his feet and shuffled to the second-to-last bedroom, Luci watching flatly “You’re such a queen.”

“ _Drama_ queen, Darling~” he huffed flippantly, is voice raised an octave.

He knocked on the door, waiting for something; a noise, anything. Was he not awake? Who could live through that yelling match with Loki vs. Air?

“Cas? You up?”

He didn’t knock again when he just shoved open the door, looking over at the slumped over body in the bed, wings strewn over himself, hand hanging off the bed. Gabe blinked and walked over, examining the battlefield.

The lamp was still on, which meant he fell asleep without knowing. His laptop was on standby from being idle too long, and about six or seven romantic comedy DVD boxes were stacked around his TV, where the movie “ _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ ” was playing over again for probably the umpteenth time.

“Oh great. Not again.” The eldest angel sighed, backing out and shutting the door. Stomping down the stairs as loudly as he could, joining the extended family in the kitchen. Their father Chuck was normally found typing away at the computer, but for once he was at the island, glasses perched on his nose, drinking coffee. They all looked up when the shortest walked in

“Where’s…Cas?” Chuck asked innocently

“Yeah…He’s not gonna be joining us for breakfast…” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Please, tell me he didn’t—“

“All those movies were out again, he looked like he passed out while watching like…the fifth one.” Gabe sighed, flopping into the seat next to Balth, who looked between everyone silently.

“We’ve gotta get him a hobby. He’ll turn into a cat-lady.” Luci quipped. Thor watched, like Balth, but said nothing. Loki turned around and huffed, placing his hands on his hips “No, what he needs is a significant other!”

“Signidfidifi-iffy whatsie?” Gabriel laughed.

“He meant, what Cassie needs is a…”

“…Boyfriend?” Thor asked. Everyone turned and glared. He sunk into his seat.

“No no, the big blonde bimbo is right…” Loki sighed “He’s been lonely since everyone’s been busy with their own lives. Since Luci and Gabe, you both’ve gotten yourselves into relationships. And Balthazar, I know you like someone.”

The taller one squeaked, blinking wide-eyed at the God “W-What…How…No I don’t…!”

“Yes you do. I clean your rooms while you’re all out, and I’ve read the little things in your diary.”

“I-I don’t have a diary! That’s a lie!” Balthy squeaked, but everyone stared silently, until he crossed his arms, his face red as a tomato “it’s a journal!”

“Still. That poor little sad kitten has been talking to me a lot, even asking about how, when and what I did when I met Thor. I think he may have started crying when I talked about our wedding. I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Chuck asked, eyes worried.

“Well, he hid inside his wings, I heard whimpering! I wasn’t going to pry those things apart, so I left him alone in private.” Loki huffed, then turned around and continued to cook the egg’s he was making for breakfast.

“This may be an issue.” Chuck sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face, while everyone else was quite. Gabriel seemed unscathed by it all and helped himself to the biscuits and jam. That is, until he chocked when Luci piped up “Gabe, doesn’t you’re boyfriend have a brother?”

“Oh! That’s perfect! You guys could have a double date!” Thor laughed, oblivious or ignoring the horrible glare the shortest angel was giving Lucifer, while the eldest was happily drinking his orange juice.

“Gabriel, what’s Sam’s brother’s name?” Chuck asked nicely, but with force.

“…Dean.” Gabe ground out, laying his head on the table. His ears were red.

“Dean Winchester…? That name rings a bell.” Their father shrugged, then stood up and clapped Gabriel on the shoulder “Then it’s settled! Call up your boyfriend and set up a time those two can meet!”

“Shoot me. Please, put me out of my misery.” Gabe’s hand clamped weakly onto Thor’s sleeve, but the God just chuckled.

**

The kitchen was quiet when Castiel finally emerged. He looked around, then walked over to the fridge to pull out the milk carton and poured himself a drink. Really, he didn’t like a room full of people, especially when he was recovering from a breakdown of then emotional range. Loki walked in a minute later and caught the angel before he left.

“Oh, Cas! There you are.”

“Oh. Hello, Loki.” He smiled a little, looking to the stairs then back, to the stairs, then back to Loki. “Is there...uh…something I can do?”

“Oh? Oh no, dear. I just wanted to talk. Remember a few days ago when you confessed how lonely you were?”

“….Yes.”  Cas mumbled flatly.

“Well, Gabriel has solved your problem!” He giggled, slapping the angel on the back.

Cas blinked at him “Solved…my problem? I don’t have a problem.”

“No no, the issue about you not being able to attract a mate! We’ve solved it!”

“I--…Mate? Loki, what are you going on about?”

“Cas, you’re lucky you’re pretty. What I mean is that Gabriel and I have set up a date for you!”

His eyes went wide, and he leaned back a bit, enough to make him fall from his chair. He stood up quickly, cheeks red and wings fluffed up, obviously very flustered. “A D-Date!?”

“Yes! It’s tonight, actually!” Loki’s face should’ve hurt by how much he was grinning. But he fell instantly when Cas darted to the stairs, wings flapping wildly. The tromping loudness of his flailing to his rooms alerted Chuck, he walked to the stairs, looked at the door as it slammed shut, then he looked at Loki. The look on his face was normally a look of confusion. Like a little lost puppy. “What was all that about?”

“I told Castiel about his date tonight. He either didn’t like it, or he’s very eager to get ready.”

Meanwhile, Cas was sitting on his bed, legs pulled against his chest, eyes wide as he hyperventilated. He’d never been ask out on a date, he’d never been on a date _period_. As much as this could’ve been a shock to a normal person, try how much it’d be a shock to a anti-social angel who was perpetually stuck in a rom-com?

“Hello~” A voice made him squeal and dive onto the floor, hiding under his wings like a turtle shell. The voice belonged to Meg, a neighbor demon who’d befriended the angel the first day he’d moved in. He really never talked, she did all of that. He never said it, but she was really the closest friend he had. Though her constant poofing in-and-out of his room at random would’ve strained a normal relationship, he didn’t complain.

“What’s wrong, Clarence? You look spooked.” She walked over and nudged the feathered lump with her foot.

“Meg! Please, I don’t feel like playing now. I’m busy panicking.” He whined, which was muffled by the feathered shell.

“Panicking? Why? What happened? Did Lucifer use all your pretty-smelling shampoo again?”

“ _Noooooo_! I have a _date_ tonight.”

“W…What. A date? You?” she giggled and knelt down beside the angel “Castiel the anti-social…anti-everything Angel… has a date.”

“Yeheheheheeeeeees! What do I do Meg! What do I do!?” He flailed out of the feathers and hugged her tightly.

“Hun, you’re shaking. And strangling me.” She patted his back until he loosened the death grip. “Well…I’ll help you get ready! Whose you’re date?”

“Dunno.”

“Ok…Where’s he from?”

“Dunno.”

“Is he actually male…?”

“I dunno.”

“Do you know…anything about this guy?”

“Nope.”

“Geeeeeezus, Clarence! This dude could be a mass-murderer for all you know!” Meg pushed him away and looked at him, her face serious.

“Well, Gabriel knew him, that’s how it all got set up.”

“I rest my case. A _mass murderer_!”

“I don’t really care at this point. I need to make the best impression possible with him! Please help me, Meg! You’re my best friend!” he clung to her again, a sniveling whimper coming out “P _leaaaaaase!”_

“Alright, Alright! I already said I would, jeez. Do you…know where you’re going for this wonderful date?”

“Well…No. But…it’s spring, so I don’t get to wear my sweaters…”

“You are the saddest person I’ve ever met. Seriously? It’s still winter! Who said it was spring?”

“The television…?”

Meg just sighed, falling over onto the floor and started mumbling to herself, all while Cas became preoccupied in fidgeting with his feathers.

**

Meg had busied herself in cleaning up around the angel’s room while he took a shower and, quote, ‘made himself more attractive to a possible mate’.  It was nearly a quarter to six, and the date itself was around six-forty-five. Meg shuffled to the door and tapped “Clarence, it’s almost six. Almost done?”

“My feathers aren’t drying!” He wailed mournfully, muffled by the door. Groaning, she walked over to his closet and pulled out a few things, then tossed them aside “Do you own any kind of nice-looking clothing?”

“All my clothes are nice!” came his muffled response.

“No, these are boring. You don’t have anything…casual? Like, a nice t-shirt and jeans…?”

The bathroom door opened and he slumped out, sitting on the bed, a towel tied around his waist and his wings flapping gently to air out the delicate feathers. “No, I just own the one t-shirt. The only jeans I used to own Balthazar stole from me and won’t return.”

“What T-Shirt? I don’t see any t-shirt.” She crossed her arms and glared at the cramped space.  He sighed, standing up and walking over, shoving the hanging clothes over and reaching to the very back of one side, pulling out a gray t-shirt, with a faded graphic. He handed it to her, and then sat back down, staring at her expectantly. Holding up the article of clothing, she arched a brow at him “ _’Credence Clearwater Revival’_?”

“I love that band. They’re wonderful. Haven’t you ever heard ‘ _Bad Moon Rising’_?” he bounced in his spot, smiling. He really didn’t listen to all the music that his brothers liked; he stuck to either very limited classic rock or the odd not-so-well-known artist he’d hear online.

“Ok, wear this. It’s always good to show what you’re like to someone on the first date. Never lie about yourself, or they’ll just be upset when you _do_ act like yourself later on.” She gave the shirt back “Now, you said Balthazar had your pair of jeans?”

He nodded innocently “Yep. They were my favorite pair to just…wear around or when we went to the store…not really all that classy.” He shrugged.

“Who needs classy? Who ever said you need to dress classy?” her shoulders fell, and he pouted

“Well, Sam is very nice. Whenever he and Gabe go out, he dresses nicely and is very well-behaved! His brother must be the same, so I can’t just…wear jeans and a T-shirt! I need to look nice, presentable!”

Before he could talk, she skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. He listened, hearing her go into Balthazar’s room (his door had a specific squeak when opened) then she reentered his room a few minutes later with a dark pair of jeans that’d been worn around the heels, the fabric fraying into lighter white threads. She handed them to Cas “Here’ya go, Clarence. Now, get all prettied up for your boytoy.”

He whined and gave her a distressed, but she pulled him up, shaking his hand, in which his towel fell and made him blush, then she skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. “Hurry up, now! You don’t wanna be late!”

**

They were standing outside the house, watching the corner. It was three ‘till six-forty-five and he’d still not shown up. Cas was fidgeting and extremely nervous. Loki and Meg stood with him, watching the road as it glowed in the evening sunset. He did end up wearing the jeans, shirt and pair of worn out black high-tops he’d adored so. He also wouldn’t leave without his favorite overcoat. Everyone called it a Trench coat.

“He’s not gonna show.” Cas mumbled. Meg just elbowed him “He’ll show.”

“Hun, please don’t worry so much. He’ll show up. Don’t worry.” Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. The demon and god exchanged a glance.

“I’ll just go for a walk.” The angel walked down the sidewalk. Meg looked at Loki

“Where’s Clarence waddling off to?”

“He’ll be walking to that old tree at the end of the road. He likes it there.”

They watched the sad little heart-broken angel shuffle down the sidewalk. He watched his feet as he went, kicking small pebbles along his way, looking at the small blades of grass as they were blown across his path by the evening breeze. As he passed a street sign, ne noticed a black old car following him on the street. Or it was just going very slow, but he wasn’t going to ask questions. Being the nervous, uneasy about everything type of angel, he quickened his pace a bit, reaching the corner and ready to cross the street to the hill with the tree. The car still followed him. Once his feet touched the edge of the wild grass, he sprinted up to the tree and hid behind the trunk, tucking his wings tightly under his coat, his breathing raspy and quick. He heard the car door open then shut with a loud squeak, and then he heard footsteps. Heavy, slow footsteps. He could tell this person had a wide gait, very casually walking to the tree. He’d planned out a defense; his wing bones were very strong and the muscles were powerful, he could knock someone over really well with a quick.

Only when the blood stopped booming in his ears, did he notice the subtle, muffled sound of CCR playing from the car’s radio. One certain song in particular, one in which this mystery person was singing along to as that approached the tree.

“ _Theeeere’s a‘ bad moon on the rise_ …Hello?” Cas hadn’t been looking at one side of the tree, the one side the person stuck their head around. This spooked the angel, which in turn made him flap his wings and punch the man in the face.

“Get away! Get away from me!” he wailed, flapping wildly as he stepped backwards from the tree. His eyes were shut, swinging his arms forward, not paying attention to his attacker.

“Dude, wicked punch.” The voice chuckled. Cas opened his eyes and his heart leapt into his throat. This guy was about six-two…sandy hair, freckled face and most ineffable green eyes. To his embarrassment, he had been staring far too long, to the point to where the stranger had to call him back to attention. “Anyone home?”

“Ah--! Sorry…You…You scared me! Who are you? Why were you following me?” Cas accused, though his face was flushed, he would say it was because he was angry, though it was very obviously a blush.

The stranger leaned against the tree, a cocky grin on his face; he stared at Cas from foot to hair, then chuckled “Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to look this pretty. My brother said you were kind of a shut-in…but normally they’re all pale and ugly.”

The angel blinked, then flushed even redder “Y-You’re Sam’s brother?” the boy nodded “Mhmm. Name’s Dean.”

“Oh. Well..I—“

“Castiel. No last name, you’re an angel, but you use you’re dad’s surname Shurlley.”

“…You know a lot about me…Did Sam fill you in?”

“Maybe he did. But does it matter? I normally don’t wanna learn about blind dates. However, when my dear baby brother informed me his boy had a younger bro who needed a nice night out, I thought ‘what the hell?’ and signed myself up. Plus, I had time to burn.”

“So…all I am is a simple time-burner to you?” Cas huffed, crossing his arms. Dean blinked, then blushed himself, and Cas actually (admittedly) liked it. “N-No! No, I wanted to meet you. I need a friend…all mine kinda banked out.”

“Well, I need another friend. I only have my neighbor and she just randomly shows up in my bedroom.” Cas sighed, relaxing his wings and shoulders.

“Oh. Booytycall?” Dean smiled, and frankly, it freaked the angel out a bit.

“N-No…No. She literally randomly poofs into my bedroom when she’s bored. She’s a demon and has no interest in… _that_.”

Dean nodded, then turned his head to watch the sunset. Cas went quiet, too, listening to the muffled music from Dean’s car and enjoyed natures beauty. It was a peaceful silence, and it lasted a long while. The two soon just sat on the ground next to each other, though Cas didn’t say anything when the other man scooted closer and touched his wing with his hand. It was only when the moon had just started to rise when Dean spoke up.

“So…This is a nice date.”

“Oh! Oh god…I’m so sorry! I…we did have a date…” Cas looked at Dean, eyes wide with sadness. He would’ve enjoyed going to dinner with this man, now.

“Hey, it’s cool. I actually liked this more than going to some restaurant. Besides, I like sitting beside you on the ground, rather than across from you at a table.”

“Eh…Thank you, Dean. I like your company, too.” Cas blushed slightly, though the shadow under the tree, at night, hid it quite well.

“You know, you do look very pretty under the moonlight…it makes your eye’s glow. Very nice blue.” Dean crackled a smile, and by watching enough of his Romantic comedies, he could tell it was that nervous ‘I-really-like-you-but-am-too-scared-to-say-anything-stupid’ smile.

Another long few minutes passed before this time Cas broke it “Would you…like to come to my house…?”

Dean looked back at the angel, eyes wide, maybe out of fear or surprise or joy “On the first date? I’m really starting to like you more and more!”

“N-No! No, not like that! I mean…like…would you like to come to my house and I can get us something to eat? Gabriel’s out with Sam and Balthazar is out at his job…and Lucifer is just like…Skyping with his guy, probably…and my dad is probably shut away writing…”

“Uh…big family, huh?” he looked nervous.

Cas’ eyes went wide “Oh…I’m sorry! No…why…” did he just ruin it all? Did he just scare away the only bite he’d had in years? Like…ever?

“It’s ok. My family is rather small. Big families make holidays a lot more welcoming, right?” he shouldered the angel, chuckling.

“Kinda…but you know, we could go back, and have something to eat. I have a few movies…?”

“Sure! Movie date! Sounds great!” Dean stood up quickly, and then held out his hand to help the angel up. Gingerly, Cas took his hand and stood up, smiling briefly before looking at Dean’s car; a lovely black ’67 Impala. How’d he know the year make? Balthazar was a car-buff, and frequently took Cas to the old car shows when he was younger.

“Very pretty car. Impala, right?”

“Yeah! She’s my baby! I wash her every weekend, and I don’t let anyone touch her,” he walked up to the car and opened the passenger door for Cas “’Cept you. I’ll let you touch her.”

“That sounded very, very suggestive and dirty, Dean.”

“Sorry. But really, it’s a privilege! Not many get to even ride in my baby besides Sammy!” he held the door, leaning his head towards the seat for Cas.

“Uhm…Dean…I live just down the street. We could walk.” Cas fiddled with his fingers.

“But that wouldn’t be nice of me to make you walk! Besides, I want to be nice and I have your favorite band on the radio. _Credence Clearwater Revival_ , right?”

“Yes! I love them!” he pulled one side of his coat to the side to reveal the shirt. Dean laughed, leaning down to look at the shirt, eyes looking up “Ve _ee_ ry nice! It fits you wonderfully.”

“Oh…Thank you! I got it when—“

Then it happened. Suddenly, Cas found his lips pressed against Dean’s. He would’ve done something to stop it, but he didn’t want to. Strange enough, but he really liked it. Dean didn’t force himself on the angel, really. He was soft and gentle, leaning oh so gently against him. Cas leaned in more, sliding his hand down to hold the other man’s. Dean’s other hand went to the Angel’s back to hold him close. There they were; kissing under the moon, by Cas’ favorite spot, the purr of the Impala’s engine and the sound of CCR’s song ‘ _Need Someone To Hold’_ to set the mood.

**

The next morning, Chuck walked into the kitchen to fix up a pot of coffee to fuel his next writing spark, when he noticed something fishy. The couch looked occupied. He walked over slowly, trying to be very quiet, then peered over the back. Castiel was fast asleep against Dean, his wings ruffled behind the other man’s body, both dead asleep. He smiled and chuckled quietly. Looking at the television, they’d fallen asleep watching one of those sappy romantic comedies Castiel loved so dearly. He didn’t think they’d made it to the end. Though if he told anyone about this, they’d assume the worst/best had happened to them the night before, though here they were; fully clothed and just asleep against each other, lest the hand-holding between them, this was just an innocent first-date.


	2. The Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second date with Dean Winchester does not go as planned. And certain little angel's should not spy on people.

Only two days, though. Two whole days since Cas went out on his ‘date’ with Dean and ended up asleep on the couch with him. His father never said anything, as promised. However, the family was not going to be left in the dark so easily. One by one, they would each _casually_ find Cas in his daily doings and _casually_ ask him about his date and what actually happened. He didn’t let on, but he knew that he wasn’t that dumb. He’d say enough to cover the question, but short enough to keep it a secret still.

Ever since that night, the angel had been in a wonderful mood. He’d been out of his room more than once an hour. Though Chuck didn’t tell anyone about the scene he’d come across, the two adorable on his couch, but he did say that Cas’ date dropped him off at the house. Past that, he left to everyone’s imagination.

It was morning; Cas was walking around in the kitchen while drinking his morning tea (he refused coffee) and was half-mindedly watching the cute little…something birds quickly shuffle around the grass looking for bugs. It was very ninja-like moves that helped Gabriel shift his way into the kitchen unnoticed. Because he was so short, he could easily hide himself behind the tall bar by the sink, his hair barely poking up above the granite.

Moving slowly while his Cas’ back was turned, he moved over to the coffee pot, got a cup quickly, and moved to make it look like he had been sitting in there the entire time. “Hey bro!”

“Oh! Gabriel, hey. Good morning.” Cas smiled his small morning smile. “A bit early for you to be up…isn’t it?”

“Pfft. I thought I’d see the morning, like you do. You know…being a bit adventurous.”

“That’s good. Sleeping in until noon isn’t as healthy as you’d think.” Cas walked over and sat down at the table, holding his mug in both hands, looking around as the silence overtook the two. Deciding that now was better than later, Gabe slapped the table, making his younger brother jump “How was your date? I have to ask you.”

“…Didn’t dad fill you all in?” Cas asked warily.

“Well, I’d like to hear how it was from the original source! You know, in case dad _left anything out._ ”

Cas blinked, then made a face. That really unamused face he would always make when his family tried bullshitting him on anything. He was slow as a fledgling, but now he wasn’t, though they apparently thought he still was.

“My date went wonderfully, actually. Dean is coming by in an hour and is taking me out to breakfast.”

“So…you like ‘im?” Gabe leaned on the table, smile wide. If he had a tail, it’d be wagging up a storm and most likely fall off.

“Yeah…Yes, I really, really like him, Gabriel. Honestly, I didn’t think I’d meet someone who actually treated me normally. Like…like a person, but also, he acts like a good man.” He smirked, kinking an eyebrow at Gabe.

“Hey! Leave Sammy out of this!” Gabriel blushed and Castiel laughed.

“Alright. Fine. But…I really, _really_ like Dean…eh..” he faltered, then blushed as he hid his face behind the mug “I actually think I’m in love with him!”

Gabriel blinked, bringing his mug to his lips again to his the huge shit-eating grin that’d formed “You don’t say…” he mumbled around the cup “Have you told him yet?”

“Well…It’s not as easy as it looks! I just…eh…” he shrugged awkwardly “I can’t just blurt it out…”

“Then tell him sweetly.”

“Not possible.”

“Ok, tell him forcibly.”

“That’d scare him away.”

“Then write it out in big red letters from the blood of rival’s who would claim him as their own, and prove to him your worth as a perfect mate!”

“ _Gabriel_!” Castiel huffed “I won’t write it on a wall, nor will I kill people for blood-paint.”

“Fine. Your loss. I’ve seen it done before, and it seemed to work out fine.” Gabriel miffed, taking another sip of his drink.

“If you’re referring to when you painted ‘ _I lobe u moose_ ’ on the wall in ketchup then I’m not listening to you anymore.”

“Hey! He really thought the gesture was sweet and adorable and we made out for like…hours! You don’t understand our profound bond!” Gabriel stood, wings flapping wildly.

“Profound bond my ass. You were so deep in heat that you mounted him on your first date, you horn-dog. I’m going for a more…subtle approach. I’ll tell him how I feel after the third date.”

The look on the shorter angels face was priceless. It was a mixture between the face of a dead seal and a gassy flamingo. Either he wanted to just die on the spot or kill Cas. Despite the crooked look on his face, he set down his up quiet loudly and crossed his arms “Then what are you two planning for your perfect, vanilla, I’m-too-good-for-sex second date?”

“For your information, you short shit; we’re going on a picnic. He’s meeting me at the old oak and we’re gonna have a peaceful time. Talking.” Cas smiled as though he’d won something awesome, like a giant bunny rabbit, and stood away from the table to put his cup in the sink, fluffing his wings as he walked by Gabriel “ _So there_.”

The shorter angel fumed but said nothing as his younger brother flounced away upstairs to ready himself for his date. However angry he may be, he was honestly the one who prayed that Castiel actually get a boyfriend and get a life. So, his pray was answered and has now become the single most annoying thing to him…besides Sam’s snoring issue.

**

Dean sat on Cas’ bed, wet and shivering as thunder rolled across the sky outside, rain pelting the window above the bed. What had meant to be a peaceful picnic for lunch had turned into a full-fledged thunderstorm. Cas shuffled back in with a towel and blanket, his wings equally as soaked, hair drooping in front of his face. “S-Sorry! Outside lunch date….b-bad idea.” He mumbled, teeth clenching against the cold. Dean took the towel thankfully “T-Thanks!”

Cas smiled, then pulled off his coat and threw it at the coat rack, but failed. Laying the blanket on the ground, he shuffled over to the bathroom door, awkwardly holding his arm “I’m…I’ll be right back…then you can have the show, Ok?”

He leaned against the door, eyes still trailing after Dean as he slowly slid into the bathroom, watching as his friend rubbed the towel against his hair sending little water flecks everywhere. Honestly saying, he was mesmerized by this man, and it was awesome. He’d never really felt like watching someone creepily before, but being his first time ever, he didn’t feel creepish until he’d gotten inside the door and locked it, standing by the mirror and noticing the bright red blush over his cheeks. He blinked then turned quickly to switch the water on and quickly clean himself.

After a very short time, seven minutes to be exact, Cas re-emerged from the shower, towel draped over his shoulders, feathers still dripping, he walked over to the bed and sat down softly. “Shower’s all yours.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled, then moved over and went into the bathroom. Watching his until the door was shut, then grabbed forward and pressed his face into the towel Dean had used, breathing in the wet smell of the other man. Though he finally realized now how creepy that was, he really did like it. Like, seriously.

His wings curled around himself as he held the towel close, feeling completely at ease with everything and nothing in particular. His mind fluttered and something deep inside him felt warmer and happier than ever before, like something woke a tiny dragon that started a fire that kept his entire body warm.  Pulling away from the damp fabric, he didn’t need to look in the mirror to know how red his face was, or the size of the smile. He did wonder if this is how his brother’s felt when they were with their mates.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Dean sauntered out, only sporting a towel that he could only hope was over his boxers. Hopefully. Turning, this blush had yet to leave his face, which only left questions “Hey, what’s wrong? You look hot.”

This only made Cas blush deeper, holding his lips tighter together. Noticing what he’d said, Dean stuttered and blinked, a blush lightly dawning his face “T-That came out wrong. What I meant was…eh…you looked very warm…temperature-wise…”

“I…No. I was just smelling your towel and I think you smell very nice.” The angel tucked his wings behind him in embarrassment. He found staring at his hands to be a very helpful pastime when you didn’t want to make eye contact with someone. Dean smiled awkwardly, shifting from one leg to the other. “Oh...Thanks.”

They looked away from each other, and then looked back up at the exact moment; eye’s locking in the light from the window, dim though it may be. Cas placed his hands on his lap, sitting awkwardly, trying not to look too…uncomfortable. However, the blush that painted over his cheeks was a sign in itself. Dean smiled slightly, moving forward, he caught the angel by surprise.

Dean slid behind the angel, holding his own towel forward as he slowly stroked down the delicate feathers. The water slid off the topside of the protective side, but the downy parts were still quite damp. Being very gentle, he wiped away what moisture he could. Curiosity peaked, holding his hand forward, fingers lightly stroking the downy tufts. The angel purred lightly with the sudden contact. Dean smirked, then buried his face in the largest part of the wing, feathers brushing against his stubble, making him laugh.

Cas jumped, suddenly spooked “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“These are really soft! And they smell really good.” Dean murmured, rubbing his face against the wing even more, sending a shiver down the Angel’s spine. Cas blushed again, “D-Dean…”

Then the other pulled his arm around the angel’s middle and pulled his into an embrace, his head coming to rest on Cas’ shoulder. The hunter’s rough cheek brushed against the angel’s neck, sending another shiver through his skin “You’re really soft…”

“You’re very warm.” Cas shot back, rolling his shoulders and scooting himself further back into the warmth of the other body. They held those positions for a while, the rain still hitting the window, making a calm air waft over them. It took a few moments’ thought before Cas’ hand pulled its way to Dean face, turning his own and pressing his lips against the other’s; a very soft, very long and very slow kiss. Half-expecting for Dean to pull away in surprise, but it never happened. What did happen was that Dean pulled the angel closer, turning their bodies so their chests rested against each other. His wings twitched, curling slowly around their bodies to keep the growing heat around them.

“This is better than in those movies…” Cas breathed, pulling away and whispering against Dean’s ear, a smile curling his lips.

“Those movies are overrated. What would happen next if we were in a movie?” Dean chuckled hoarsely.

“Well, after this…we’d get closer…make passionate love, then it’d fade to black and either we’d suddenly be married with a family..” he turned and leaned back against his pillows “or it’d be the next morning and we’d be very happy.”

Dean chuckled “I’d go with the latter.” Then moved forward and pressed his lips against the angel’s again, this time, pulling his arms tighter around him, keeping him close. Cas’ damp wings shifted until then encircled the couple, holding the moist heat close to them.

 When he opened his eyes, Dean was staring at the pair of bright blue ones, seemingly glowing in the darkness of Cas’ wings. Slowly, he parted the feathers gently and leaned back, lying down against the pillows. On his back, he pulled Cas on top of him, holding their chests together and kissing him again, this time, much slower.

Neither knew how much time had passed, but they just lay there, against each other, enjoying the peaceful moments they’d been gifted by the storm. The moment was broken when Cas suddenly said “I love you, Dean.”

Half-expecting Dean to flip out or just say nothing, his words sounded hollow, no matter how meaningful and true they were.

“I love you too, Castiel.”

And with that, the angel snuggled lovingly against his mate’s chest, a smile on his lips as they both fell asleep. Again, it was a perfectly innocent date that ended questionably. However, neither of them noticed the tiny red flipcam that was on top of Cas’ bookshelf that had been live-feeding everything to Gabriel’s laptop. What he expected to happen never did, but he was left speechless and kinda miffed. But hey, not everyone has the same kind of first date, or even second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Very short. Technically speaking, it's 10 pages shorter than chapter 1. But do not fret! Chapter 3 will be like...twice as long? I'll try my best. (Bahahahahaa.)


	3. No WiFi in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm knocks out the power in Bowery street and takes all online connections with it. Lucifer has only one person he loves and now he can't talk to him. What a cruel twist of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so very sorry for late updates. Since school is officially out for me, I can focus on more writing now! So, expect more updates for this and 'Let It Ride' soon!

Spring had blown in to this lovely little Bowery street. Being spring, the storms had blown in with the new season. With said storms, came wind and with wind came the biggest tragedy in the entire world. That only mattered to one angel. What exactly had happened was a particularly hard and powerful wind had knocked off a very large tree branch from down the street. That branch hit a power line and knocked it over, cause an entire power-outage for about five hours. When they finally got the power back online, the entire street (neighborhood) was without any internet what so ever.

No internet meant no talking to online friends. Which meant to get a life until it was back. This, however, was no option for a certain angel. Lucifer, who’d woken up at near a quarter to nine in the morning, went through his normal routine; walking out of his room, glaring at the sun, going to the bathroom, then returning to his room and starting his long day of being a mole and talking to his ‘boyfriend’ Crowley over Skype. However, this routine would be met with difficulty.

Upon reentering his den, it was found that his computer couldn’t connect to any nearby wifi. He blinked, then clicked the switch to enable the connection

“Stupid thing.” He muttered. Nearly falling out of his chair, he walked out of his room and stomped downstairs and was greeted with the smell of that horrid tea that Loki would make in the morning. It was supposed to be good for the body and mind, or some shit like that. He hated the smell, though, and refused to touch the stuff.

He moved around to where the router would sit on its little plastic stand, it’s little happy green lights blinking, perhaps one red one that could be fixed. No big deal, right? It didn’t faze him until a few moments of staring at the empty spot on the counter that the router was gone.

A moment of calm, then complete panic and utter madness flew through his brain, he pulled himself over the counter and looked high and low for the little white magic box that held his only gateway to life. Or the closest thing to said life.

While he was muttering curses to himself, Loki’d walked up behind him and was silently stirring his tea, then took a sip, watched a few more moments, then decided to speak “Lost something, have we?”

“Where’s the WiFi router? It’s gone. I think someone broke in and stole it, Loki!”

“Nonsense. For one, we’re all powerful beings and I have protective magic around the house. Secondly, no one stole it, I took it down.”

Lucifer spun around and glared fiery daggers at the Norse god “What?!” his voice reached a pitch that any male should not be able to gain “Why?!”

“Because,” he shrugged “The storm last night knocked down the power lines for the neighborhood. They fixed the power, but all wifi in the area was knocked out, and our poor little router was fried. The company will be sending us a new one by the end of the week—“

“A WHOLE WEEK?!” Satan screeched, blue eyes wide and scared now. Honestly, this was far worse than anything before. Well…almost anything. But still it was very traumatic.

“Yes, a whole week. Seven days. You can last, can’t you?” Lucifer just let out a pitiful wail and sunk to the ground, curling into himself in a sad little ball of sadness and loss. His charred brown wings wrapped around his shoulders as he shivered. Loki just arched a brow and shook his head “You’re extremely dramatic. And coming from me, that’s saying a lot.”

Chuck decided to enter the kitchen at that time, his laptop under his arm and his ever-present blue robe adorning his shoulders. What everyone joked about was that his laptop was basically his wife, seeing as he slept with it next to him on a pillow, talked to it and would never leave it alone for very long. He looked at his son withering away on the floor, and tutted “What’s wrong now?”

“Lucifer discovered that our internet will be gone for about a week. Now he’s gone and had a meltdown.”

Chuck blinked “Oh, then I have an aircard I can use to finish writing.” He walked over to his small table by the window and plugged his happy little laptop, which turned on and made a happy little noise. It made another happy noise when he plugged in the air-card into the USB drive, allowing him all the WiFi ever. This only made Lucifer whimper in pain.

“C-Can I borrow that…?” He sounded like he was dying, however it was all just a façade to gain some sort of pity. Loki just cackled and walked away, leaving Chuck distressed again (he would normally get this way when one of his angels were in a very bad way, such as being sad, angry or even just upset for some reason). “N-No…Sorry, Luci. It’s only about to work on my laptop.”

“Can I go buy one?” he whined on the floor, now the side of his face was pressed against the cold tiles and he was kind of standing on his knees.

“I don’t know how expensive they are. But I bet they’re too expensive for you.” He sighed, turning back to his laptop and started typing away wildly, stopping every few moments to write something down on his yellow notepad beside him. Luci only whined, but gained no attention.

Slowly, he moved along the floor, still on his face, towards the stairs, where he flopped along the steps that went up. Sadly, he got to his room and stared at his computer as it lit up the room with blue light, his skype still holding that stupid gray symbol that was the bane of his existence; “connecting. . .”

He grunted as he climbed up into his chair after braving the drag across his floor, slumping over the keyboard and looking at the chat log from last night’s conversation:

_Lucibabe: ill be online tomorrow :3_

_Kingofhell: k I look forward to it_

_Lucibabe: kk ilu_

_Kingofhell: ilu2 babe_

_Lucibabe: LOL you called me babe <3<3<#<#<3<3_

_Kingofhell: its in ur username. And because you are my babe *heart*_

_Lucibabe: its not *heart* its <3 the less than and 3. _

_Kingofhell: I less-than-three you, then._

_Lucibabe: awwwwwwwww ur too sweet. Ilu <3_

_Kingofhel22: ilu2 babe. Night! :)_

_[You logged off]_

He stared sadly at the log, smiling only at the end as he kept high-lighting the last bit over and over again, scrolling mindlessly up and down again. Slowly he was coming to accept that it may be a while until he talked with Crowley again. Out of all honesty, he never actually chatted over cam with Crowley, or Kingofhell22. He only told everyone that. In total truth, Crowley said he didn’t have a webcam because they were too expensive. They’d never seen each other. They’d never even heard each other. They’d known each other for over a year. They met each other on a blogging website after arguing about some television show that didn’t really matter anymore.

Crowley had been arguing that the writers had actually saved the show (Luci couldn’t remember which it was) while Lucifer argued that the writers had no idea what they were doing and that they were ruining the show. To put it lightly, it was a very heated thread;

            [Kingofhell posted @ 1:53:

            _These writers have nothing to do with ruining the show! They actually kept it for going under and I think it’s really good of them. Sure the episodes aren’t like how they used to be, but that’s how change is. I think you’re just thick-headed and ignorant; you just stand against what everyone else thinks. Such a troll-child._

            [i-am-lucifer posted @ 1:55:

_Did you…seriously just call me a troll? Seriously, dude. You are just really dumb if you call someone a troll who doesn’t see your point of view. Honestly, act your age; 10. So get off the computer fucktruck._

            [Kingofhell posted @ 2:06:

      _Fucktruck? You really have a lot of nerves. Who is the 10 yr old here? The one who just called me a fucktruck. Just stop arguing, im right. Just step away from the computer._

            [i-am-lucifer posted @ 1:55:

_I will cut you._

It was then when Lucifer had walked away from the computer to take a breather, and returned with a soda when he noticed that he had a private message. Honestly, he was sick and tired of  the whole deal with the user _Kingofhell_ and was ready to just leave it all together. Rolling his finger on the touchpad and clicking the message, he noticed who it was from

            _[Subject; hey. From; Kingofhell._

_Hey. Sorry about that whole row we had back there. I don_ _’_ _t really mind anymore. Do you think we could_ _…_ _talk more? I didn_ _’_ _t mean to insult you. You sound like a really sweet person. Do you have a skype? Mine is Kingofhell22. We should talk really soon. My name is Crowley, btw._

Lucifer was taken aback by that. Really? Someone had actually just thought of him as nice. He opened his Skype, which had collected virtual dust, and typed in the screen name ‘Kingofhell22’ and found the only one that came up: Crowley. Male.

After a few moments of waiting, Kingofhell22 accepted his friend request and came online. He’d apparently been waiting for the request. Lucifer waited, staring at the chat, until ‘Crowley’ wrote something first.

            _Kingofhell22: hey_

_Kingofhell22: whats up?_

He glared at the keyboard, then typed a few words.

            _Lucibabe: nm. You?_

He cursed himself, he’d forgotten about that stupid screen name he’d had from when he first installed Skype. He actually started giggling; probably at the fact that Crowley thinks Lucifer is a girl. That’s actually scary. Isn’t that what your parents warn you about?

            _Kingofhell22: lol. Nice name ‘lucibabe’. Whats your real name?_

_Lucibabe: why should I tell you? Creeper._

_Kingofhell22: becuz I told you mine._

_Lucibabe: Crowley?_

_Lucibabe: That’s your real name?_

_Kingofhell22: honest._

_Lucibabe: fine._

_Lucibabe: my name is Lucifer._

_Kingofhell22: . . ._

_Lucibabe: what_

_Lucibabe: you think that’s not my rl name?_

_Kingofhell22: no I think it’s a really cool name_

_Kingofhell22: I thought Crowley was cool but no srsly that’s neat_

_Lucibabe: corlwy is a neat name_

_Kingofhell22: its Crowley, you just said_

_Kingofhell22: corlwy._

_Lucibabe: Corlwy is cuter. I like you corlwuye :3_

_Kingofhell22: are you even trying to type now?_

_Lucibabe: I don’t typen right when im excuoted_

_Lucibabe: like now skldfjlgkjsdhfkjkgdsgf_

_**Lucibabe** explodes with joy and kittens and shit _

_Kingofhell22: ur happy? Ok. I like you too Lucifer._

_Lucibabe: Luci, pls. I like going by Luci on here. Makes people think im a girl._

_Kingofhell22: ur a dude??????_

_Lucibabe: duh. My name is lucifeeeeer. Omg._

_Kingofhell22: ok I thought it was weird for a girls name but ok. I can do dudes._

It was no surprise that they talked for a few more hours. After the time was spent, Lucifer logged off and actually went to bed. These were the times before he stayed up to all hours of the night. While lying there, deciphering the deep meanings in life and whatnot, he realized how excited he was to talk to Crowley again. It was then that a beautiful friendship actually started. It wasn’t long until they decided, after realizing that females were overrated, to begin a relationship.

About now was when Lucifer slammed his head down on his keyboard, completely and utterly distressed. What nobody knew was that He and Crowley had been discussing either one of them moving to each other’s town and maybe even living in a small apartment together. However, that conversation was last night and ended on a cliffhanger. Crowley said he had something very important to tell Luci, but he said he had to sleep on it.

“Why do these things always happen to me? Why can’t it happen to like…someone else?” he muttered, nose pressing against a few keys, causing a strange _dinging_ coming from the numerous error messages.

It was then when he heard some other movement from the room over; Balthazar was awake. He’d probably be heading off to his work soon. He worked at the small Café downtown in the square. He was a fabulous cook, but he currently worked as a waiter until he could prove himself enough to become the cook. Until then he slaved away bussing tables and food.

His café was hotspot for bloggers. Which meant WiFi. Which meant connection. Which _meant_ he could talk to Crowley. 

Scrambling to his feet, he stepped over some textbooks (he’d been taking classes online) and opened his door. Balthy was stepping into the bathroom just as Lucifer caught him “Balth!”

“Yeah-huh?” he turned and gave his brother a smooth smile

“Can I uh…can I tag along to work with you today? I need to…access the…internet.”

Balthazar blinked, then quirked an eyebrow “Well, now. It seems that our WiFi is only available for paying customers or staff. You wanna come along and be there all day? Gonna have to buy something.”

Just as he opened his mouth, Balth pointed a finger “Not just water. I need to keep my job, I don’t wanna be responsible for bringing in my mooch of a brother.”

 _“Hey!_ Who’s the one living with dad still?”

“Both of us.” He whipped his towel over his shoulder and opened the door “If you wish to come along, you have to be ready by the time I am. Which means actual cloths and look presentable.”

“No prob. I can handle that—“

“You need to smell like…not a sandwich that smokes, and you need to shave.”

Lucifer screwed up his face “W-what…? But you don’t shave! You have that…weird goatee thingy goin’ on!”

“Doesn’t matter. Yours is just messy ‘i-don’t-shave’ beard. Go. Or you’re not coming along.” Balthazar turned around and closed the door in Luci’s face.  Standing there to pout a moment, he realized he was wasting valuable time and darted back into his room, throwing around clothes in his closet until he pulled out a messy gray t-shirt, plaid shirt and his pair of jeans. That would have to do.

Within moments, he was all dressed. He’d even managed to shave in his mirror. It annoyed him how young he looked without his ‘beard’. Really, he was physically around late 20’s. But shaved, he looked about 22. If you’re wondering why it would annoy, because he’s the second oldest to Michal (lives a few towns away) and wanted to be the most mature. Balthazar looked older than him. It was a sad day.

Pulling his old laptop into a beat-up backpack, he walked downstairs and stepped into his sandals (they were actually flip-flops that were about six years old) and then kicked around waiting for Balth. Chuck was busy writing (still) while Loki was busy cleaning around. He was always in a nesting mood; it was just how he was. When he noticed the Angel standing there, he smirked “What’s going up? Going somewhere, are we?”

“Actually, yes. Balthazar said I can come with him to the Café and use the WiFi.”

“You need to buy something to use that. You have money?” Chuck spoke up, his voice leering now. Lucifer was always known to go places without money when he actually needed it. He was also known for mooching money off people.

“ _Yeeeeeeeeees_ , I have money. I’m not a child, father. I have money.” He kicked the air with his foot “I’m not stupid.”

“Just checking. We still all remember the time you offered to go pick up groceries from the store, got all the way across town and then had no money.”

“Don’t remind me.” He groaned. Just ten, Balthazar stepped off the stairs and appeared next to him, all clean and ready for the day. Everyone always mentioned how Balthazar had a unique sense of fashion. Honestly, he was probably the gayest of the ground, besides Cas, who wasn’t so much gay as extremely feminine. “Ready little brother?”

“Ok, no, I’m older than you. Yes, I’m ready.” He grabbed Balth’s arm and charged out the door “Let’s go now ok? Ok.”

**

A few minutes after they left, Castiel’s bedroom door opened slowly, and Dean’s head poked out. His hair was disheveled; very, very messy. He’d apparently just woken up and had a panic attack. Looking down the stairs, then towards the other doors in the hallway; nothing. Slowly, he closed the door back and looked back into the dark room. Cas was sound asleep on the bed, his feathers all fluffed up, as was his hair.

Slowly, Dean made his way to the bed and sat down softly, then laid back. Staring at the fan as it slowly turned. This was the third time they’d spent the night together, along with that first time. He smiled confidently.

Cas stirred beside him, blinking, and rolling into Dean’s side, purring “Mmm…What happened…?”

“We got back from the movies…and cuddled, and you fell asleep.”

The angel sat up quickly, eyes wide “We didn’t…. _do it_ ….did we?” His wings were vibrating slightly, ready to just fly out of there.

Dean chuckled, pulling his arm around and hugging him close “No. We didn’t. You fell asleep first and I would never do that to you.”

The angel smiled, snuggling back to his side and purring “Ok, I trust you Mister Winchester.”

**

Luci sat in the Café, furiously bashing on his keyboard to connect to the Wifi. It kept saying ‘ _no connections’_ but he knew it was lying. He knew it was lying! Balthazar would give him looks every few minutes, while the customers just went on with their day. After about the 10th time he banged on the laptop, Balthy quickly walked over and slipped him a small card. Lucifer glared at his brother, then looked down

_Wifi Password: mochamoose_

He blinked, then realized that it did have a lock next to the icon, didn’t it? “Ok, that was my fault…” he muttered to himself. Clicking that happy little connection icon, he waited a few moments, and then his Skype application started up.

Suddenly a little widow popped up. It was Crowley.

_Kingofhell22: hwere have you beenkjhfgkadfgsdfghdf?????_

_Kingofhell22: no srsly bby hwerewwehere havae u been?_

_…_

_…_

_Lucibabe: I lost internet and kasjhkgdhfgsfdgd im sor_

_Kingofhell22: then how r u takin now? >?_

_Lucibabe: I have wifi at this café my bro works aaaat._

_Lucibabe: lol_

_Lucibabe: why r u typin so weird?_

_…_

_…_

_Kingofhell22: sdikgakdjfgdf I uasgkajdfs_

_Kingofhell22: I needed to tell u sumything eiethrlyer byut u weren’t ooooon!_

_Kingofhell22: im moving to your town!_

_Kingofhell22: SKJFGSMDH;KSJDHF;KJGSH;KFHS;FKJF;H_

_…_

_…_

_Kingofhell22: LUCI???????_

Lucifer had stared, wide-eyed at his screen, then ran out the doors of the Café screeching and wooping with joy, running around and flailing his arms, yelling something along the lines of “King of hell is coming to see meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Balthazar just watched his brother, still holding the pot of coffee, and sighed “That’s not good for me, is it?”


End file.
